Naruto Shippuuden 14: Modification
by rylansato
Summary: The group has been noticing changes in Hanako. The changes themselves seem harmless but the repercussions of the changes will have a lasting effect if something is not done to stop what is changing Hanako.
1. Changes

Naruto: Modification

Hanako sat at an outside table of a restaurant looking at a scrap book. She looked up to see Satori, Junshin and Shuji walking by. They were all covered in mud. Satori walked up to her and set something down on the table in front of Hanako.

"Can you take care of this? I gotta go home and shower."

"What is it? A magic wand?" Hanako said while she unwrapped it.

"Antenna." Satori said walking away.

"To a TV?"

"Cockroach. HAHAHAHAHA"

Hanako grabbed the scrap book and launched it at Satori. Satori grabbed it out of the air and grinned.

"Ok, ok. I just thought you'd like a little excitement. That's all." He said before ducking as one of Hanako's boots flew at him.

"Argh, men. Can't live with them. Can't sell 'em for weapons." She said storming off.

Satori walked into his room and tossed the scrap book on his bed. When it hit the bed it opened to the middle of the book. He headed for the shower. Minutes later he got out and walked into his room with a towel around him. He glanced at it as he pulled his shirt on. Something grabbed his attention. It was two pictures of Hanako. They looked completely different.

"What is going on?"

He flipped through the rest of the scrap book and the older pictures of Hanako looked completely different than the newer pictures of Hanako. He flipped through pages for comparison.

"TENTEN!" He called.

Moments later, his twin sister walked into the room.

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

"Take a look at this." He said handing the book to her.

"What am I looking at?"

"The two pictures of Hanako. They're completely different."

She glanced at both pictures and she noticed the change.

"It's like their two different people." She said.

"We gotta show the others."

Tenten nodded. Satori grabbed his gloves and sai belt and the siblings ran out of the house.

Junshin walked down the street with Shuji, Tsuku, Masaki and Ishida. Then suddenly the twins appeared in front of them. Their sudden arrival somewhat startled the other five.

"Guys, we've found out something interesting." Satori said.

"What is it?"

Tenten handed them the book and the five of them noticed almost instantly.

"What I want to know is how we didn't notice this thing before." Ishida asked.

"Well if there is some jutsu that would prevent us from knowing that may explain it." Masaki said.

"You can't fool a camera." Shuji said.

"Which is why it showed up in the scrap book." Satori said.

"If there is something going on. We need to be certain." Shuji said.

"We can't let her know that we're doing this." Ishida said.

"I'll go get Yukino. She may have some knowledge on something like this." Satori said.

"Where is she now?" Tsuku asked.

"Probably at her house." Shuji said.

"I'll send a scout to see what she is up to." Satori said as he bit the tip of his thumb.

He did a series of handseals. Boar, Dog Bird, Monkey, Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Summoning Technique)

A small black cat with one eye appeared.

"I gotta job for you, Binx."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find Hanako and see if you find anything suspicious. If so report back to us."

"Yes, sir." He said before leaping away.

Hanako walked into her room, untied her forehead protector from around her arm and laid it on the desk. She looked into the mirror with a look of dissatisfaction on her face. She rotated her head around and examined her face a bit.

"Nope, still not perfect."

She turned around away from the mirror. Unknown to her, Binx was in the tree right outside of her room, watching her.

"Oh, fairy godmother. It's an emergency." She said.

After a brief flash of light and a small twister in Hanako's room, a beautiful woman with blue and green butterfly like wings appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair, yellow eyes, and wore a white one piece dress.

"What is it, Hanako?"

"I want to be prettier."

"This is the third time this week. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Absolutely. I want to be a half an inch taller and green eyes instead of brown."

"As you wish."

The woman's index finger on her right hand caught fire and she created a ring of fire above Hanako and the tip of her index finger on her left hand glowed blue as she touched the fire ring. Green light showered down from the ring covering Hanako. The Leaf Chuunin grew slightly and her brown eyes began to glow. She closed her eyes for a brief second then closed them. When she opened them again, they were green. The light and fire ring dissipated after the transformation was complete. Hanako examined herself.

"Better?"

"Oh, much better. Thanks." She said as she hugged the woman.

The woman opened her eyes and noticed Binx in the tree.

"Shit." Binx said before leaping out of the tree.

The woman broke the hug from Hanako.

"I have to go now, Hanako. If you need me again, you know how to call me."

She disappeared in a flash of light and Hanako walked off to do something else with a better feeling about herself.

Binx leapt from rooftop to rooftop and then into a tree.

"I hope she doesn't come after me." He said looking behind him.

He turned around and ran right into the woman.

"Didn't anyone tell you it wasn't polite to spy on people?" The woman asked.

"I'm a ninja. I'm supposed to spy on people." Binx snapped.

"Well then I'll be the first to tell you." She said.

The woman briefly turned into something that looked lizard like then returned to normal. She extended her hands outward and two beams shot from them. They hit a nearby dumpster and three ugly, demonic looking dogs leapt out and stared down Binx.

"Damn it. I really hate dogs." Binx said leaping away.

"After him, my little ones. Find him and destroy him." She said.

The three hounds leapt after Binx.


	2. A Yukionna

Satori, Yukino, Tenten, Junshin, Shuji, Tsuku, Ishida and Masaki sat at a table just outside of a restaurant. Yukino had some pieces of paper in front of her.

"According to the data I have on Hanako that I got from the ninja records hall. It's not only the face that's changed. Her height has changed too. She is now seven and a half centimeters taller. Whatever is changing Hanako is not human."

"The question is: what is doing it and why?" Shuji said.

"I'll have to do more research on the characteristics that Hanako is showing and maybe I'll be able to come up with something." Yukino said.

"I wonder how Binx is doing. He should be back soon." Tenten said.

"All he had to do was follow Hanako. How much trouble could he get into?" Satori asked.

At that moment, Binx came charging in with the three dogs behind him. Binx leapt past the ninja group as they all ducked down to the ground.

"I should've known." Satori said standing up.

The eight of them stood up ready to face the three hounds.

"Hey, you leave him alone." Satori said doing a Katon series of handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

Satori blew a giant fireball out of his mouth and it engulfed and destroyed the nearest dog. The other dog turned around and headed for Satori to get revenge for its fallen brother. Masaki pulled her sword from its sheath and sliced through the second dog. One dog was left and it was a quick one. Shuji swiped at it and missed. Ishida threw explosive kunai at it and he too missed it. Junshin got an idea.

"Tenten, toss me a kunai." He said.

Tenten pulled out a kunai and tossed it to her boyfriend. He ran his hand over it and turned it into a small circular disc.

"Here boy." He called.

The dog stopped pursuit and looked eager to play. Junshin launched the disc into the air and the dog chased after it. The dog caught it with its mouth. Junshin extended his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

"KATSU!"

The disc and dog exploded.

"Good thinking, Junshin." Ishida said.

Later that night, the eight of them sat in the Konoha Library going over what Binx had told them.

"What I want to know is that are really supposed to believe that a 'fairy godmother' has been changing Hanako." Ishida asked.

"Not at all." Yukino said. "I've done some research and found out that what we're looking for is called a Yukionna. It feeds on a person's needs to look good. It makes you so perfect that you aren't even human any more, then it's got you."

"Legend has it that these things derive from water. It's there strength." Satori said.

As the group was talking, a figure appeared in the darkness, watching the group of Leaf ninjas.

"Then all we have to do is find and beat this thing before it can absorb Hanako." Ishida said.

"We don't know why Hanako has been going along with this. It's also possible that she has already turned against us. It's even possible that we're already too late." Shuji said.

"If those hounds are a sign that this thing is already onto us then we have to move now. We can't afford to wait any longer." Junshin said.

They all nodded and got up and left. As the group left, the figure in the darkness disappeared. Hanako lay asleep in her room. She slightly awoke when she heard her name called. She sat up and looked around.

"Who? Who's there?"

"It's me." The Yukionna said appearing. "You have to get out of here, quickly."

"Why?"

"Your friends have turned against you." It said with its eyes glowing. "They think that you're not good enough. Not pretty enough."

"Even…even Shuji?"

"Especially Shuji. They're on their way here right now. You must get out of here quickly." It said.

Hanako got out of bed and leapt out of her window still wearing her pajamas. The group ran down the streets of Konoha heading to Hanako's house.

"Hey, Satori. I have a thought." Shuji said.

"You have a thought?" He replied.

"Yeah."

"Have a cookie." He said pulling a cookie out of complete nowhere.

"Umm…ok? Why?"

"It's how they train seals, Shuji. Unfortunately, I'm all out of fish."

"Pay no attention." Tenten said. "So what's your thought?"

"So what if we don't get to Hanako in time and she isn't Hanako anymore? Can we change her back?"

"I don't…I don't know." Satori said.

Hanako ran down dark alleyways through out Konoha. She stopped at the end of an alley, hoping to catch her breath.

"Which way?" She asked.

"This way." The Yukionna said.

The group arrived to Hanako's house only to find that she wasn't there.

"Nothing?" Shuji asked.

"Not a thing. She must have split right before we got here." Satori said.

"I say we split up to save time." Masaki said.

"Let's do it." Tsuku said.

Hanako ran down the dark streets of Konoha being led by the Yukionna. She stopped trying to catch her breath again. The Yukionna came down next to her.

"You have to hurry." It said.

"Why? I don't understand. I'm so confused. They're my friends."

"No their not your friends. They're jealous of you. I'm your only friend. Trust me. Don't let them stop you. You know what to do if they try?"

"Yes…I think so, but…"

"No, no time for that. Come, you have to hurry." It said leading Hanako away.

"HANAKO! HANAKO!" Satori called.

A light popped on in a window above Satori. Kiritsu Kuma from Shuji's team opened the window.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's four thirty-seven am and you should really be in bed right now." Satori walked off. "HANAKO!"

A boot came flying in and nailed Satori in the back of the head.

Shuji walked down the streets of Konoha trying to figure out where Hanako could be. He repeatedly called her name. Then he remembered what Satori said earlier that night.

"These things derive from water, it's their strength."

"Of course." Shuji said sprinting away.


	3. It Doesn't Matter What You Look Like

Hanako and the Yukionna stood at the dock at the Uchiha Lake.

"Why did we come here?" Hanako asked.

"This is where I came from. The some of the Uchiha women used to look to see how pretty they looked. When they look in the water, I'm looking up, so vain…that can wait." It said. "Now we must finish with you my dear. What is it that you want most?"

"I want…I want to be with my friends."

"NO THAT'S NOT IT. Not down in your heart. What is it you want, Hanako, more than anything else in the world?"

"To be…to be pretty." Hanako replied.

"You think you're homely don't you? Not pretty enough, not good enough?"

"Yes."

"You want to be perfect. Just like me, right?"

"Yes, just like you."

"Then say it."

"I wa…"

"NO! Leave her alone." Shuji said.

"Shuji."

"Get away from it, Hanako, quickly."

"No, he's trying to stop you from being all that you can be. He's your enemy." It said holding Hanako's face.

"No." Hanako said with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Yes." It said as its eyes began to glow.

"Yes." She said with red glowing eyes.

"Now show him." It said pointing at Shuji.

Hanako walked towards Shuji with intent to kill.

"Hanako, you've got to listen to me."

"No, it's your fault. All of it." She said as she shot a lightning bolt from her hand.

Shuji leapt out of the bolt's path.

"I did it for you. I wanted to be prettier so you'd notice me. And you never did. Just like all the rest. How much more do you want from me?"

Hanako began to change in to different women. She changed into Sakura, then Ino, then Tenten, then Yukino, then Masaki.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"Hanako!"

"How about now? You're all alike." She said as she changed into Tsunade.

She changed back into herself and shot more lighting from her hands. Shuji was hit this time and was thrown backwards.

"I want to be perfect." She said.

"You are perfect, my dear. Destroy him."

"Hanako, listen to me. I've been trying to tell you all along. It doesn't matter what you look like. That thing has taken you over. I'm here because I'm worried and that I care not for what you look like but for who you are. How can I get through to you?"

"You can't. She's mine now?" The Yukionna said floating in the air with her arms and legs crossed.

"No. There is a way. If you want to destroy me, Hanako, I won't try to stop you." He said dropping his two swords. "But remember this; I love you. Satori, Junshin, Tenten we all love you. No matter what."

Hanako began to generate lightning between her hands into a ball and raised it above her head. She began to come to her senses.

"Shuji?"

"Do it. Destroy him. Be one with me, destroy him."

"Look at her, Hanako. She said she'd make you perfect but she's making you just like herself."

"I love you too, Shuji." She said before turning to the Yukionna. "And you..."

She turned the lightning ball on the Yukionna and hit her at point blank range. The Yukionna was thrown into a wall. It shot back up in its lizard like form, ready for a fight.

"You dare?" It said shooting water from its mouth.

Hanako dodged the attack. Hanako threw another lightning ball. The two of them exchanged attacks.

"I'll turn you into something uglier than you were before. Something tall and twisted. You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Take your best shot. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

The Yukionna launched water from its mouth and lightning from its hands and hit Hanako with it. Hanako fell from the sky and into the arms of Shuji. The Yukionna towered over them ready to attack them again.

"Nail her." Satori said as multiple fireballs came from two directions.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Ishida and Satori were using Hosenka to bombard the Yukionna.

"Don't let up." Masaki said.

Tenten summoned multiple metal weapons and Junshin took them and threw them underneath the Yukionna.

"Get it, Junshin." Satori said.

Junshin raised his arm and metallic weapons lifted up into the air and molded together. The molded weapons surrounded and encased the Yukionna.

"Everyone, get back." Junshin ordered.

Junshin raised his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

"KATSU!"

The giant ball exploded.

"Well, that's that." Satori said.

"No, stand back." Hanako said.

Hanako floated in the air and it looked like she was getting electrocuted but it wasn't harming her at all.

"What's happening?" Junshin asked.

"She's changing again." Shuji said.

"Into what?"

"I don't know."

Hanako lowered to the ground and walked over to Shuji.

"Hanako?" Yukino asked.

"I've learned that I don't have to be anything that I'm not. Thanks you guys. All of you." She said.

Hanako walked over and hugged Shuji. He looked over to the others.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"We'll see you sometime tomorrow." Ishida said.

The others shrugged and walked off. Day broke on the horizon of the following day and Shuji and Hanako were still at the battle site and were sitting at the dock's edge. Morning dew had covered all around them. Shuji noticed Hanako slightly shiver.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A little." She replied.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"So, would you mind to go see a movie? I mean with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"What do you think about action movies?" Shuji asked excitedly. "Two swords of the Ninja, The Returner. This could be fun."

The End.


End file.
